


The Wolfen Woman!

by moonlightof1982



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightof1982/pseuds/moonlightof1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Morning After! Part 2 of Honey, Wine, and Roses!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolfen Woman!

A few hours later, Sansa woke up to a freshly drawn bath. The surface of the hot water was covered with the same red and black roses which covered her only a few hours ago! She got in and silently scrubbed herself until she was pink and clean again.

Once finished with her bath, Sansa put on her black linen shift and a robe that Petyr had taken from her room while she was sleeping. While she dressed, she looked over to the bed that her and Petyr just shared. The sheets were wrinkled, and sticky, and bunched together in a clump! What would the servants think if they saw them?

 _The things we did!!!!_ Sansa’s train of thought was moving a mile a minute! She looked at the bed with disbelief, unconsciously shaking her head at the lunacy and gravity of the events that took place! Where did she find the gall? Why didn't she stop him? Why did she go to him in the first place? It was like some unknown force took over her last night! In the dead of night, it seemed like a good idea for her to come to him, but her opinion drastically changed once the sun came up!

She had to leave… now!!!! She hastily adjusted her clothing and walked from the bedroom.

Petyr was back at his desk with the quill in his hand. He seemed perfectly fine, as if nothing happened.

“Good Morning, my sweet!”, said Petyr with same wicked grin that the had last night!

“Good Morning.”, said Sansa, not able to look him in the eye.

“Thank you for the bath and the robe.” “It’s getting very cold, and I surely would have froze trying to get back to my room.”

“It was no trouble.”, said Petyr, still grinning.

“Well then…”, whispered Sansa, as she hurried out the room. But before she could reach the knob on the door, she heard Petyr say,

“I’ll be right here tonight…if you want more!”

Sansa left the solar without looking back.

She broke her fast an hour later with Sweetrobin in the kitchens. He complained about wanting honey with his bread, but the servants said they ‘strangely’ ran out. She spent the rest of the day with him as well. She told him stories about the Winged Knight and the White Walkers. She watched him as he had his afternoon nap, and when he awoke, they ate lemon cakes and played Hop-Frog and Spin the Sword.

Sweetrobin was happy for Sansa’s attention, and Sansa was pleased to give it. She had also decided to sleep next to him tonight. It was the only safe course! She needed this time with him. She needed to feel innocent.

After the little lording had his bath, Sansa helped him dress, and they both walked hand in hand to the kitchens. Sansa almost felt back to her normal self… that is until she saw Lord Baelish sitting at the table!

He was wearing an all-black tunic, his mocking bird shimmering by candlelight! The color of the fabric darkened his grey green eyes. Sansa couldn't help but stare! He looked incredible! That familiar stirring rose up in her at the sight of him. _Don’t go to his solar_ , Sansa told herself.

During the dinner of Beef stew with potatoes, Sansa felt Petyr’s hand on her bare leg! He had pushed aside the fabric of her dress, and began stroking her outer thigh, the same way he had done only hours ago. In that moment, she was right back at his mercy.

“Ahhh!” Sansa exclaimed!

She moaned aloud right there at the table! Sweetrobin and the servants looked confused, while Petyr sat there, completely self-satisfied!

“Is something wrong, m’lady?”, asked one of the serving girls.

“I’m fine!”, said Sansa. “Forgive me.” “ I’m starving, and the stew feels, I mean, tastes so good.”

After dinner, Sansa led Sweetrobin to his bedchamber and cuddled close beside him. He had asked her to stay and she agreed.

Sansa fell asleep and dreamed of her sister Arya, and a certain conversation they had on the way to Kings Landing.

_“You will have to be lady once we get to King’s Landing.” "You can't run around like a wild animal.” Sansa said._

_“But I am a wild, Sansa!”, said Arya. “And so are you!” “We have the blood of the Wolf in our veins, sister, and sooner of later, The Wolfen Woman will come out and play!”_

At the time, Sansa didn't understand what Arya meant, nor did she want to even think about it. But after last night, she finally understood. After years of grace and self-discipline, Petyr, in one night, had unleashed the Wolf with the touch of his hand, and Sansa knew she could never keep it restrained again!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many parts I'll have but I'm in the zone! Enjoy!


End file.
